XxRegret MessagexX AliceXPeter
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: Everyone has their regrets. Everyone has that one thing that tears them up inside. That one memory or one event that you wish you could change. That one regret that shatters you. This is Alice's regret.


**_"Hello Peter."_** Alice said softly as she settled into a sit on her knees under the tree. There she gazed towards him, the one she had pushed away for so long. **_"It's been a long time hasn't it?"_** She whispered as she reached her hand out to touch him. **_"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting lately…"_** She pulled her hand away and let out a sigh.

.

.

A small breeze rustled the trees above and droplets of rain caught in the wind and drifted softly to the ground. **_"Ah, I'm crying. I'm sorry I promised you that I wouldn't and that I would smile."_** Alice giggled her voice full of pain and regret. **_"I brought you some roses."_** She placed the roses next to Peter.

.

.

**_"I regret a lot of things Peter."_ **Alice mumbled in a hushed tone of heart broken girl looked at Peter, who wasn't even responding to her voice at all. He'd never respond to her again, not that he was being cold; no it was just that he couldn't.

.

.

**_"I regret all those times I forced you to go into rabbit form just so you could feel like you were worth something to me…"_ **Alice quickly swiped away some more tears and each time her heart pounded there was always that small sharp pain that stabbed her like the edge of a dagger.

.

.

**_"I regret how I pushed you away all the time…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Far off a dove began to chirp mournfully, the dove was soon joined by other birds and the melodic lullaby became a harmonious symphony of sorrow and regret. The chirps were delicate and beautiful beyond comprehension and every year on this day, the anniversary that was so important and yet so tragic to Alice, the birds of wonderland would whistle a melancholy chorus. They were sharing in Alice's pain as if is were their pain too. Silhouettes of people loomed behind Alice, they too shared in her pain as if it were theirs as well.

.

.

They gazed down at the poor girl and they too felt the pain like a bullet through their chests. They never thought they'd feel this way either, they never thought that this would ever have an impact on them but here they were as well. They were lamenting, looking away, trying to hide their own sorrows. Mourning in secrecy, trying to keep their pride, but longing to give up and crumple besides Alice and give in to the misery and cry with her.

.

**_"I regret ignoring you and yelling at you all the time…"_**

**_"I regret all those fights we had and all the times I would simply tur_****_n away from you…"_**

**_"I regret everything Peter…."_**

**_"What I regret most of all….is never telling you how much I really cared for you…Peter you will never know how much I love you."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"I'm so sorry Peter….I'm so sorry….I love you and you'll never know."_**Alice stood up and placed her hand on the glass that separated her from Peter. Peter, who would never again cry her name in joy, never smile at her again. Never protect her again, never kiss her again. Never to wake, never to spill his undying love for her ever again. The hunting scene replayed itself in Alice's mind. The gun, the bullet, Peter screaming her name, the blast of the gun being fired, and the blood…..so much blood.

.

.

**_"I'm sorry…"_**

**_._**

**_._**

Her tears fell on the glass casket, surrounded in roses, the preservatives in the glass casing, keeping Peter's body unchanged. From now on and forever more. No one ever thought that Peter White would leave this much of an impact on them. Most certainly not Alice, and yet here she was, her heart shattering with regret.

.

.

**_"Rest in peace….Peter White."_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A/N: Yes I support Peter WhiteXAlice Liddell and I'm sorry if you guys do not. Please if you dislike PeterXAlice just exit and don't moan about it in a review.

However if you have some actual constructive criticism then I would love to hear it. I would also love, love, love it if you would tell me what you thought about this little one-shot of mine.

I killed Peter….

I am a bad person….I'm so sorry….

You should really listen to Regret Message Rin Kagamine from Vocaloid that is the song that I was listening to while writing this. Try listening to that in English, look up the English cover by Ketsuban on youtube and...yeah...prepare for your feels to be hurt.


End file.
